This research will develop a general purpose mechanical testing machine (Mechanical Spectrometer) for biological materials. This microprocessor-based machine will perform "standard" material tests as well as combinations of these tests, by calling different software programs. Using a microprocessor with software control will also result in a relatively simple machine which can be produced and sold at a relatively low price, when compared to devices based on hardware control. In the proposed phase I work we will design a prototype materials testing machine to perform constant strain rate, creep (step change in load), stress relaxation (step change in displacement) and oscillatory tests in both force and displacement control modes and in compression, tension or torsional modes. The proposed instrument will have application in both basic research and commercial testing. Mechanical tests of mechanically functioning biological tissues are, in many cases, as important as more traditional evaluation procedures (histology, biochemical analysis) in determining the state and functional ability of a tissue. Yet researchers are often diverted from the primary goals of their investigation by having to develop a testing machine for their own needs. A commercially available device, suited for biological testing, would eliminate these expensive, redundant tasks. There will also be considerable application for this instrument in commercial polymer research and development.